Papa bisa?
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: "Papa bisa merangkai puzzle ini, tidak?" Shori menatap sang ayah dengan lugunya. Mata hijaunya jelas memancarkan rasa penasaran. MidoFem!Taka, OC.
**Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, MidoFem!Taka, OC (Aku selalu ngesih nama Shori untuk anak Midorima Shintarou), Bahasa sehari-hari dan maaf buat yang ga nyaman ama bahasa ga sesuai EYD, Drabble dadakan, jadi jangan berharap banyak :D

 **Summary:** "Papa bisa merangkai puzzle ini, tidak?" Shori menatap sang ayah dengan lugunya. Mata hijaunya jelas memancarkan rasa penasaran.

.

.

Pria dewasa berusia kepala tiga terlihat sibuk membolak-balik kumpulan kertas yang tersusun rapi dalam map warna putih. Sesekali tampak membaca berbagai informasi dari beberapa buku tebal yang berserakan di meja besar yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni.

Suara bising dua anggota keluarganya menjadi nyanyian merdu yang tak mengganggu fokus. Meletakkan map putih dan mengambil salah satu buku bersampul biru, Midorima Shintarou berkonsentrasi merangkai segala informasi yang dia dapat untuk bahan seminar ikatan dokter minggu depan.

"Hei, Shori-chan, sudah berapa puzzle buah yang telah kau satukan?" Wanita berambut gelap bertanya pada sosok gadis kecil yang masih berusia di bawah tiga tahun. Pura-pura tak mengetahui, meski sedari tadi menemani sang putri belajar dan bermain.

"Tiga! Shori sudah menyatukan tiga puzzle, Ma!" Midorima Shori antusias menjawab pertanyaan sang bunda. Pun dengan bangga menunjukkan hasil kerjanya beberapa menit terakhir.

Wanita cantik bernama Midorima Kazunari mengambil salah satu puzzle dari tangan mungil Shori. Puzzle dengan gambar dua buah apel warna merah cerah.

"Wah, bagus sekali," tangan hangat membelai penuh kasih rambut hitam si bocah cantik bermata hijau.

"Tinggal dua puzzle lagi. Shori akan merangkai semuanya sekarang. Kalau selesai, Bibi Tetsuya akan memberikan Shori puzzle lagi!"

"Baik sekali Tante Tetsuya. Jangan terlalu merepotkan gurumu, Shori."

"Baik, Ma!"

Area kerja Shintarou di rumah masih bisa membuatnya memantau keadaan di ruang kelurga yang cukup luas. Jarak yang tercipta hanya dibatasi sekat pintu geser yang didominasi bahan kaca yang indah dengan lukisan burung merak jantan.

Sang dokter muda dengan segudang prestasi tersenyum mendengar celoteh Kazunari dan Shori.

Baru saja Shintarou menutup buku tebal bersampul biru dan menyalakan komputer jinjing, pintu geser terbuka. Sosok mungil Shori muncul sambil membawa tiga buah puzzle yang telah dirangkai.

"Ayah, lihat! Shori merangkainya tadi!"

Puzzle dengan gambar koala tersambut. Shintarou sekilas melihat puzzle tersebut sebelum mengembalikannya pada Shori.

"Shori-chan, sudah cukup menunjukkannya pada ayah. Biarkan ayahmu bekerja, Shori," sosok. wanita cantik bertubuh semampai dengan rambut hitam lebat masuk ke ruang kerja Shintarou. "Shori-chan benar-benar hebat kan, Shin-chan?" Si wanita bermata indah membelai bahu sang suami.

"Tentu saja, nanodayo. Dia kan, putriku."

"Dia juga putriku, Shin-chan," rajuk Kazunari.

"Jadi, Papa juga bisa membuat ini?" Shori menatap ayahnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Membuat apa, Shori?" Tanpa sadar kening Shintarou berkerut. Tak menyangka anaknya akan menanyakan hal yang menurutnya sudah jelas jawabannya.

"Papa bisa merangkai puzzle ini, tidak?" Shori menatap sang ayah dengan lugunya. Mata hijaunya jelas memancarkan rasa penasaran.

Kazunari menahan tawa. Shintarou berdehem sekali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Shori.

"Tentu saja bisa, nanodayo. Bikin kamu saja bisa, apalagi cuma merangkai puzzle."

Hening beberapa detik tertcipta setelah Shintarou ngawur menjawab pertanyaan Shori. Kazunari membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Meremas kedua bahu suaminya yang malah berlagak tak peduli dengan membuka salah satu folder.

"Shin-chan, ini benar-benar kamu, kan? Kamu Shin-chanku, kan?" Kazunari beralih ke samping suaminya. Panik menyentuh wajah tampan nan maskulin Shintarou.

"Tentu saja ini aku, Kazunari. Hentikan. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini semua."

"Kau…, Kau seperti bukan Shin-chan saja. Aku tak percaya Shin-chan bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kalau itu Aomine-kun aku percaya…"

"Ck, jangan samakan aku dengan polisi mesum itu!"

"Errr…, maksud Papa tadi apa?"

Kedua pasangan suami istri Midorima sejenak saling pandang. Sejenak putri cantik mereka terlupakan.

Lepas tanggung jawab, Shintarou mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan cuek. Dengan isyarat mata meminta Kazunari membawa Shori keluar.

"Mama akan menjelaskannya padamu. Maksudnya memberikan nama pada Shori. Ayo, kita keluar. Papa harus bekerja."

Kazunari sejenak mencibir pada Shintarou yang mendengus menahan senyum. Wanita cantik tersebut menggandeng Shori kembali ke ruang keluarga.

.

.

SELESAI

.

.

Ada yang inget siapa aku? Hehehe lagi mengalami masa jenuh buat nulis dan baca fanfic. Tapi malah asik berburu fic OnoD x HiroC dan seiyuu event yang ada Ono asik berburu berbagai video mas OnoD dan lagu2 dia. Kereeeeeen pokonya. Iyaaaa, aku jatuh cinta sama mas ganteng ini. Seiyuu kalem, polos, ganteng, bersuara sekseh *udahfrey.  
Lama ga nulis, jadi kagok dan aneh gimana gitu *gaje. Ini juga nulis di tengah-tengah nonton konser LIVE TOUR UNLIMITED DOORS 2016! ONO DAISUKE. Maaf kalo banyak kekurangan ya… *terus ngakak liat judulnya *yeah, aku lemah buat ini.

Terima kasih untuk reviewer, reader, dan yg ngefave fic-ficku sebelumnya. Maaf belum bisa bales. *lalu lanjut nyari DGS tiap episode-nya.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
